Temptation
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Temptation is not opportunity. Temptation is a way to test what you can do, what you can't do or what you are willing to do, regardless of the price. /Rated M for detailed fluff scene/
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hm, another one shot? Well of course! I get a lot of PM's saying that people enjoy my writing style, so I thought I'd put that into good use! I'm sorry that it's so short, but I thought the idea was cute, so I had to post it. Plus I had it typed up already so, woopy! Um, this story might be a little more detailed than I wanted it to be. Clare is a little bit out of character as well as Eli, so please don't hate me! You have been warned! There's **no **sex! So, NO FLAMES! Grammar critique welcome! If I get enough reviews, I will probably add another chapter, but maybe just one more. Just so you know, not all my one shots between Eli and Clare will have heated scenes in them, I just enjoy writing them. I know I'm a pervert.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, breaks my heart that I have to say that -sigh-.

Read and Review!

Enjoy!

* * *

Temptation

Summary: Temptation is not opportunity. Temptation is a way to test what you can do, what you can't do or what you are willing to do, regardless of the price.

* * *

_Last night I had a dream. It was another one of Eli and I. It was something like my Fortnight fan fiction, but it was something more...it felt real. It wasn't just my characters doing something together, it was Eli and I. It was his face...his hands. Everything. It was all him. This is how my dream went._

_I've wanted him so much. I craved for it. I wanted to so much, feel his hands all over my body. I want him to pleasure me. I want his teeth to bite me. I want his tongue to lick me. I want his fingers to tease me. I want everything about him. His dark green eyes looked into mine. I was ready. He leaned down and capture my lips in his. His tongue dove into my mouth, and I moaned. It was so good. His hands played with the hem of my shirt, slowly lifting it above my head. I can feel the heat rise up to my face, but it's okay. I pulled away from our kiss, and I breathed heavily. He smirked, and I watched as his hands moved up to the middle of my pink lace bra, and I swallowed hard, watching him unclasp it. He reached up and cradled my breasts into his hands. I arched my back into his touch, and moaned loud._

_I watched as he dipped his head down and he flicked his tongue out, and swirl it slowly around my nipple while his free hand groped my neglected breast. I moaned loud again as his fingers teased my nipple. I leaned up and placed my lips against his neck, causing him to stop. I licked the vein. He swallowed hard and slightly hesitating, I bit his skin hard._

.

"Eli! Did you say that you wanted a Coke or a Dr. Pepper."

Eli immediately closed out of Clare's story and placed the laptop down on the small glass coffee table. He said, "It doesn't matter. I'll take what you're having" Clare walked in the living room with two cokes and she sat down next to him. Clare handed him his coke and she noticed how flushed he looked.

"Eli are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's a little hot in here that's all." Eli said, remembering what he just read. Who knew Clare had it in her to write such descriptive sex stories? Eli watched as Clare picked up her laptop and she placed it in her lap. Eli opened his coke and he chugged it, watching at the corner of his eye noticing that Clare looked slightly confused. She said, "I don't remember opening my files, why is it minimized?" Eli felt his face get really hot and he placed his coke on the table. Clare looked over at Eli.

"Did you open the file?" She asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, you were the only one who was in here while I was getting us something to drink." Clare stated in a matter of fact tone. Eli swallowed hard and shrugged his shoulders. Clare eyed him, giving him a slightly cold stare with her bright blue eyes. Eli soon gave in and said, "I'm sorry. I got curious. You always told me about your vampire stories, and...you were away and taking too long so I read something that you wrote."

Eli watched as Clare's cheeks turned pink.

"Which...one did you read?" She asked silently.

"The one where you dreamed about me and you." Eli said blandly. Clare's head bowed and her blush grew darker. She swallowed the lump in her throat and put her laptop back on the coffee table. Clare looked up at Eli and opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off saying, "That was probably the hottest thing that I have read in my entire life." Clare cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Really? It's not too mushy?" She asked.

Eli shook his head. He said, "I think it's perfect." Clare smiled lightly and looked away again, hiding the blush that cascaded across her cute face. Eli grabbed his coke and he took a sip from it. Clare grabbed hers and opened it. She took a sip as well while turning the T.V. on. Clare leaned against Eli and he wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her curvy body close to him.

"Hey Clare." Eli said.

"Hm?" She looked up at him innocently.

"Don't take this the wrong way but, what is it with you and neck biting?" Eli asked. Clare felt her cheeks flush. She hid her face in her hands and Eli shifted around and lifted her chin up. Her eyes were closed and her blush grew darker. Eli whispered, "Clare, open your eyes." She slowly opened her eyes and Eli said, "I didn't mean for you to get embarrassed. I'm not complaining really." Clare looked down and licked her bottom lip.

"I don't know what it is. I just enjoy doing it." She said honestly with a small shrug. Clare looked back up at Eli and he slowly planted his lips over hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he let her kiss him. Eli pushed his tongue passed her lips and played with her tongue, causing the girl who is now lying beneath him to moan softly.

Clare pulled away out of breath.

Eli looked into her dilated blue eyes and pushed her curly hair behind her ear. Clare leaned up and she placed a small butterfly kiss along his jaw line. Eli lifted his upper body enough so she could have room. Clare moved her lips where the jugular vein lies and she kissed that spot.

Eli swallowed hard and felt Clare pull at the hem of his shirt. He sat up and pulled his shirt off, and Clare sat up as well, and softly pushed Eli to lay on his back. She sat on top of him and felt her cheeks flush.

This wasn't the first time she and Eli had gotten intimate. They've never had sex, but it has come close. Clare leaned down and placed kisses on his neck again. Eli placed his hands on her hips and gasped when she nipped at the sensitive skin on his neck. She shyly passed her tongue down to his collar bone. Eli watched Clare. His heartbeat was fast. Clare placed small kisses down his chest and stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Eli asked breathily.

Clare was completely clueless when it comes to pleasuring guys. Most of the time when they're alone, Eli does all the work. Clare swallowed hard and said, "I'm...I don't know...what to do." Her blue eyes looked up at Eli and he blinked. He said, "You were doing fine Clare. Don't stop..." Eli almost pleaded. Clare slowly nodded and she went back to placing kisses on his chest.

With the tip of her tongue, she grazed it across the flat plain and Eli gasped when she slowly licked his nipple. Eli ran his hands up and down her thighs. Clare sucked gently at his nipple before she passed her tongue to the hallow of his throat, then to the side of his neck where she can feel the vein beating rapidly behind soft skin.

Clare licked her lips and bit down on his neck. Eli moaned and his hands moved up from her soft legs to her waist, then up to her chest where he cradled his hands on her breasts. Clare moaned against his neck and she sucked at his skin before she bit harder than before. Eli moaned louder this time. He massaged her breasts through the cotton shirt she wore causing her to moan again. Clare pulled her lips away from his neck and she pressed them against his.

Eli cupped her face and kissed her in return. She pulled away and the two looked in each others eyes. Both dilated with lust.

"We have to stop before it gets too far." Clare said.

"Okay..." Eli said, he sounded disappointed.

"Will you at least let me finishing reading what you wrote?" He asked. Clare sat up in his lap and she looked down at him. She said, "Or, we can just watch a movie." Eli smirked. He sat up, making her sit directly in his lap. Eli said, "That's a very tempting offer, but I'm more curious to finish reading what I'm doing to you in the dream of yours." He watched her face turn pink.

"As long as you promise not to go through my stories again." Clare said finally.

"I promise Blue Eyes." Eli leaned up and kissed her.

It's too bad Clare didn't know what Eli was thinking right now.

End

* * *

So? Should I add another chapter? Leave me a review and let me know! Reviews are awesome! No Reviews=No update!

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed.

Sayonara! -waves-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews! Well this is probably the last chapter for this story! Be prepared because there is some *ehem* detailed, let me say that again **DETAILED** lemon scene. As in SEX, and there is masturbation (it's not going to be "ten paragraphs" long, barely detailed), and well there you go, you have been warned. I really don't want to hear some people complaining because I did warn you, it's your fault if you didn't read the A/N. You don't like? Go back, but for those who enjoy reading my beautifully written smut *sarcastic voice* read on! Oh and Reviews are awesome!.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, but I do own extra high converse! :D

Read and Review!

Enjoy!

* * *

Temptation

Summary: Temptation is not opportunity. Temptation is a way to test what you can do, what you can't do or what you are willing to do, regardless of the price.

* * *

Chapter 2: Breathe Me

Eli drove home after he and Clare hung out. He laid on his bed, completely engrossed at how "fascinating" the fan looked as it spun around slowly on the ceiling. Eli looked up when he heard his lap top make a "bling" sound; he just received a new email. Eli crawled off his bed and went to grab his laptop. He walked back to his bed and sat up against the headboard. He clicked on his new email and noticed that it was from Clare.

_"I thought about what I said earlier and since I know you're dying to read the rest of my story, I figure I'd send it to you. Love, Clare"_

Eli blinked and realized that Clare had sent him her story that he was reading over at her house. He smirked lightly and started to read where he left off. Now he doesn't have to break a tiny promise by stealing her laptop to read something of hers. Yes!

_._

_I've wanted him so much. I craved for it. I wanted to so much, feel his hands all over my body. I want him to pleasure me. I want his teeth to bite me. I want his tongue to lick me. I want his fingers to tease me. I want everything about him. His dark green eyes looked into mine. I was ready. He leaned down and capture my lips in his. His tongue dove into my mouth, and I moaned. It was so good. His hands played with the hem of my shirt, slowly lifting it above my head. I can feel the heat rise up to my face, but it's okay. I pulled away from our kiss, and I breathed heavily. He smirked, and I watched as his hands moved up to the middle of my pink lace bra, and I swallowed hard, watching him unclasp it. He reached up and cradled my breasts into his hands. I arched my back into his touch, and moaned loud._

_I watched as he dipped his head down and he flicked his tongue out, and swirl it slowly around my nipple while his free hand groped my neglected breast. I moaned loud again as his fingers teased my nipple. I leaned up and placed my lips against his neck, causing him to stop. I licked the vein. He swallowed hard and slightly hesitating, I bit his skin hard._

_Eli moaned in his throat, and I smirked lightly against his soft skin. I reached up inside his shirt and brushed my finger tips against his nipples, and he gasped. I removed his shirt. I turned the tables and switched our positions. Eli lay beneath me and I dipped my head and placed small kisses on his neck. Eli moved up so I was sitting in his lap, and he kissed me. His hands reached up and he teased my nipples while his teeth nibbled on my neck, causing me to moan in pure ecstasy. _

_I raked my fingers through his soft dark brown hair and tugged on it. Eli moaned against my skin and his hands slowly moved around my back, and down slowly. I felt my face turn pink when he grabbed my butt. I held back a moan when he slowly started to move my hips against his, feeling his erection poke my center. Eli licked my jawline and he guided my hips to move back and forth slowly, then faster. It felt...good. It felt amazing._

_Eli moaned in my ear and I blushed darker, then moaned louder when he reached down and rubbed the place in between my legs. Eli pushed me softly to lay on my back and my throat suddenly became dry. I swallowed hard, trying to hydrate my throat and Eli slowly removed my shorts, leaving me in my black panties. I bit down hard on my lower lip and watched Eli's head disappear in between my legs. I cried out when he moved my panties to the side and he pushed his tongue inside me._

_I clenched the bedsheets and he pushed my legs wider, leaving my panties pushed towards the side. My hips jerked up when he sucked on my clit, sending pleasuring vibrations running up and down my spine._

_._

Eli's breathing became ragged and he placed the laptop next to him and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn't continue reading it. Eli looked down and noticed that he had a small problem. Eli growled in frustration. He chewed nervously on his bottom lip and tried to think of something repulsive in attempt to get his erection to disappear, sadly...it didn't, no matter what he thought of, not even him kissing Fitz. Eli clenched his head in his hands.

He HATED doing this, well it actually depended on the mood he was in. And as much as he wanted to deny it, Eli was definitely in the mood. Eli looked back to the door and noticed that his door was locked. He slowly reached into his pajama pants and slowly started to stroke his painfully hard erection. Eli's breathing picked up as he tugged at his cock a little bit faster. What he just read of Clare's story popped into his head and his strokes increased faster and harder.

After five minutes he finally released all his bottled up pleasure in his hand and breathed heavily. Eli pulled his pants up, and got up. He walked to his bathroom and washed his hands. Eli walked back to his bed and he laid down on it. He logged into his Face Range account, and noticed that Clare was on line. Eli pinned his eyebrows together and checked to see what time it was. It's almost mid night.

Normally she was in bed by now. He clicked on her name and sent her an IM.

.

**Eli-gold48:** Shouldn't you be in bed right now?

Clare smiled softly and she typed her response after taking a bite of her brownie.

**Clare-e24:**I'm eating a brownie :)

**Eli-gold48: **-small frown- I like brownies.

**Clare-e24:** Good for you.

**Eli-gold48:** That's mean.

**Clare-e24:** Well it's not like I can send them to you virtually. If you were still here, I'd give you some.

**Eli-gold48: **Are you hinting on something Clare?

Clare swallowed the lump in her throat and narrowed her eyes at the screen. She shook her head and smiled inwardly.

**Clare-e24:** Depends. What do you think I'm hinting?

**Eli-gold48:** Are you sure you want me to tell you what I think you're hinting Clare Edwards?

Clare's face grew a little hot and she reached over to take another bite of her fudge brownie.

**Clare-e24: **I probably heard it before...

Her heart pounded in her chest.

Eli smirked, knowing that he has gotten her face flushed, and her heart beating in her chest. He shifted around on the bed and sat up with his laptop in his lap. Eli started to type his response.

**Eli-gold48:** I think you're hinting that you want me to come over so I can make, sweet love to you.

**Clare-e24: **...Nice try Eli.

Clare's face was far from red. She was getting a little flushed as well.

**Eli-gold48:** Are you sure that's not what you're thinking?

**Clare-e24:** Depends, maybe I am, maybe I'm not.

**Eli-gold48:** Do you want me to make love to you?

Clare cocked her head to the side curiously. Does she? Clare knew she did. No matter how many times she's denied it to anybody who asked her, for a long time now, she's wanted Eli to make love to her. Even thought it was breaking a vow, but she's in love with him, so she's willing to take a risk.

**Eli-gold48:** Yes? No?

**Clare-e24:**We can't...make love, over the Internet.

**Eli-gold48:**Ehh, cyber sex Clare, yes we can, but I don't want to do it that way.

**Clare-e24:** Do you want to...um...sneak up to my room?

Is she being serious? Eli swallowed hard and blinked a few times.

**Eli-gold48:** Clare, I'm not going to do it, if you don't want to, you know that right?

**Clare-e24:** I do want to Eli...

Eli licked his bottom lip and bit the inside of his cheek.

**Clare-e24:** My parents are sleeping, you can climb through my window.

_Clare-e24 has logged out._

Eli closed his lap top and continued to bite on the inside of his cheek, nervously. He didn't want to push her, and that's probably the only thing that is going on through his head. Eli wasn't about to miss the chance to make love to the person he loved dearly, so he pulled on a t-shirt, not bother in putting pants on, and he pulled his shoes on. As quietly as possible, he slowly walked down the hall, listening to his parents snoring. He grabbed his car keys and slowly opened the front door.

Eli stepped out of his house and jumped into Morty. He hoped that his parents wouldn't wake up from the sound of his car turning on. Eli turned the ignition on and he quickly drove to Clare's house. He parked about a block away from her house and stepped out. Eli locked his car and walked quickly, only to stand under her balcony. He reached down and picked up a small rock and tossed it, hitting her window. After a few minutes of waiting, Eli smiled when she opened the door and stepped out.

"Hurry up." She whispered, smiling softly.

Eli climbed the tree next to her house and Clare occasionally winced, afraid that he would fall out. Eli jumped to her porch and climbed over it. He stepped in front of her and smiled, tangling his fingers in her soft curly hair. Clare smiled up at him and Eli captured her lips with his and kissed her viciously. A moan formed in Clare's throat and Eli backed her up in her roam. He softly closed the balcony door and licked her lower lip, demanding entry into her mouth. Clare was pushed up against the wall and Eli picked her legs up, wrapping them around his waist. His lips never left hers.

Clare opened her mouth and Eli darted his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced against each others and Clare moaned in her throat when Eli thrust his hips forward, grinding his already hard cock against her wet center. Eli pulled his mouth away before he tugged at her bottom lip. Clare placed her hands on his shoulders and clenched her jaw, keeping note that her parents were just down the hall sleeping. Eli moved them to the bed, and he laid his body over Clare's, being careful that he doesn't crush her with his weight.

Clare lifted her head up and kissed him. He cupped her face and kissed her back. Eli slowly moved his hips forward again, and was rewarded with another small moan. Eli enjoyed the sounds Clare made and he continued to slowly dry hump her. Clare pulled her mouth away and breathed heavily, her lips slightly parted. Eli kissed her jawline and then down to her neck. He slowly reached into her shirt, and was slightly surprised to feel that she wasn't wearing a bra. Clare arched her back and let out a breathy moan. Eli open mouth kissed her neck, while he groped her breast slowly.

"Eli..." Clare moaned. Eli continued to make out with her ivory neck and his thumb and index finger started to tease her sensitive nipples. Clare moaned again, only a little louder. Eli kissed up to her ear, and he whispered, "We have to stay quiet, I don't want your parents barging in here." Clare nodded her head. Eli pulled her shirt above her head and tossed it to the side, and Clare covered her mouth the instant Eli closed his mouth around her nipple.

He gently tugged at her nipple in between his teeth and Clare clenched her jaw. Her hands still covered her mouth. Eli kissed the valley in between her breasts, then moved down. His tongue dipped into her navel and Clare slowly removed her hands from her mouth. She looked down through half lidded dilated blue eyes and watched Eli place kisses on her hip bones, then the place just below her belly button.

Clare ran her fingers through his hair, and Eli looked up. He smiled softly and removed his t-shirt, tossing it to the side, joining her t-shirt somewhere on the floor. He slowly pulled her shorts off, and smirked.

"Nice panties Clare." Her face instantly turned red, and she hid her face in her hands. She heard Eli mutter a "hn" and her face turned more red when he removed her panties. Eli smirked again, seeing how wet she is. Clare swallowed hard and Eli spread her legs. He felt her legs shake, and Eli grew slightly worried. He moved up to her, laying his body over hers. Eli asked, "Are you okay? We can stop if you want." He watched her shake her head.

"I'm just nervous." Clare responded honestly. She was scared. Eli kissed her eyelids then her lips. He said, "I'll be gentle Clare, I promise." Clare nodded and felt her heart beat slow down. Eli placed his lower body next to hers, keeping his upper body on her chest. He kissed her soft lips again, and grazed his finger tips up her thighs, then stopped. Eli moved his lips to her neck and slowly inserted his middle finger inside her. Clare whimpered. She had to admit, that this was much better than her dreams. She lifted her hips up and Eli moved his middle finger back and forth, slowly.

Clare chewed on her bottom lip and Eli watched her face as he pleasured her. Clare's lips parted as she breathed heavily, her chest heaved up and down quickly. She moaned a little louder when Eli inserted another finger, and moved them faster. Eli dipped his head down and sucked on her nipple again, while his fingers continued to move in a alternating slow and fast movement. Clare felt like she was about to die. She clenched the bedsheets and swallowed hard. Clare instantly covered her mouth again when Eli moved his fingers up and started to tease her sensitive clit.

"E-Eli! I think I'm...about to-

The minute she whispered that, Eli started to plunge his fingers in and out of her, fast. His name left her name repeatedly, fast, like she were chanting it. And Eli liked it. Clare's back arched and her hips lifted clean off the bed. Eli pulled his fingers out and Clare immediately sat up and kissed him on the mouth. Her tongue moved into his mouth and he opened his mouth wider, letting her in. Clare's hands moved from his shoulders, down his chest, and stopped once they reached his groin area. Eli pulled his mouth away and looked deep into her ocean blue eyes.

Clare's cute blushing face bowed and she shyly placed her hand over his erection. Eli stiffened a bit, and his jaw clenched as she stroked him slowly through his boxers, not quite sure what she should do. Eli sat up against the wall and Clare looked up shyly at him. Her face burned a darker red. Clare leaned up and kissed the middle of his neck. She reached into his pants and blushed darker. She was feeling so lightheaded, but she continued.

Clare wrapped her small fingers around the base of his cock, and gently tugged at it. Eli's breath hitched and he moved around anxiously. Clare removed her hand, but only to take off his pants. She tossed them to the floor, and Eli noticed how flushed she looked. He was about to say something, but she continued what she started. Her lips moved back to his neck where she licked and sucked on his skin. Eli groaned, and swallowed hard as her small hand moved slowly up and down around his cock. Clare swallowed the lump in her throat, and she stopped.

"Eli, I can't...do this." She whispered. Eli slowly opened his eyes and said, "Okay, we can just lay down if you want." He pinned his eyebrows together when she shook her head at him. Clare said, "I want to continue, it's just...doing this to you. I'm...I don't want to." Her head bowed in embarrassment. Eli lifted her chin up and said, "It's fine Clare." She smiled softly. Eli crawled on top of her and crushed his lips over hers. Clare flinched, feeling the tip of his cock press against her entrance. She pulled away and looked up at him saying, "Do you have a condom?"

Eli frowned a bit and shook his head. She looked down a bit. Clare said, "How are we...going to do this now?" Eli thought about it and responded with, "I'll pull out before I come." Clare nodded. Eli kissed her forehead and slowly and gently pushed himself inside her. Clare flinched and she placed her hands on his hips, clenching them in a bruising grip. Eli continued to push his cock inside, and stopped, feeling a bundle of nerves that stopped him from continuing. Clare looked up at him and he said, "Clare, this will hurt." She nodded and Eli placed his hands on either side of her head, he pushed his cock all the way in and groaned when Clare dug her nails into his hips, and she clawed his skin, trying to hold back from screaming.

Small tears streamed down her face and Eli leaned down to kiss them away.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Clare responded through clenched teeth. Eli waited for her to tell him to continue. When Clare wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nodded her head, Eli slowly moved his hips back and forth, setting a steady rhythm. Clare had tears still streaming down her face. The pain was so unbearable. Eli whispered sweet nothings in her ear, trying to get her to calm down. He continued his slow thrusts, not wanting to hurt her.

The pain soon had surpassed and Clare whispered, "Faster Eli." Eli complied and he grabbed her hips, thrusting his hips faster towards hers. Clare wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned quietly. Eli's head fell to the crook of her neck and he moaned breathily against her neck, making goosebumps rise all over her body. Clare clawed his back. Eli gasped and his thrust increased faster and harder. Eli captured her lips in his and he thrust faster, causing Clare to moan loud in his mouth.

She pulled away and her back arched, tossing her head back. Clare came long and hard, her legs shook and Eli continued to thrust in and out of her. He clenched her hips, and pulled out, before he could come inside her. Eli collapsed on top of her and both breathed heavily. He lifted his head, only to place a kiss on her forehead. Clare smiled through her heavy breathing and Eli laid his head on her chest. She ran her fingers though his hair which is slightly drenched in sweat.

"I love you Eli." She murmured.

"I love you too Clare."

They remained in each others arms for about thirty minutes before Clare told Eli that he needed to go ahead and be heading home. Eli frowned in disappointment, but he got up anyway and he started getting dressed.

"Hey Clare?" Eli looked over at her as he pulled his shirt on.

"Hm?" Clare sat up, using her blanket to cover her.

"I don't know why I was thinking this, but wouldn't it be just hilarious if your parents barged in right now?" Eli laughed. Clare shook her head at him and resisted the urge to laugh. Eli walked over to her and he kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Clare."

"Goodnight Eli." Clare smiled softly. Clare walked with Eli to the balcony and she watched as he climbed down. She waved pathetically at him and frowned a bit. Clare walked back to her room and she sat down in her bed, feeling so alone now that Eli had just left. She sighed and laid back on her bed.

.

Eli parked in his driveway, with a large smile on his face. He sighed heavily and opened the door, shutting it softly so his parents don't wake up. Eli walked to the front door and slowly opened it. Eli closed the door behind him and before he walked to his room, his heart stopped when the living room lamp turned on.

"Elijah. Goldsworthy."

Eli smiled sheepishly at his mother and father saying, "Hey guys."

"Where have you been, and I want the truth!" His mother pointed at him. Eli swallowed hard. He said, "Honestly?"

"Yes. Where were you? Why in God's name would you sneak out at such a late time, and what were you doing?" His father asked, standing up and placing his hands on his hips in a manly manor.

Eli sighed.

He bowed his head, biting on his lower lip.

Eli looked up, and flashed them a smile.

"I went out to make love to my girlfriend."

The End

* * *

Well, a happy ending to a happy, fun story! Leave me a review! I still have other stories boiling in my mind right now. The first one should be updated in about a day. I'm still typing it, and I'm pretty sure you guys are going to like it!

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara -waves-


End file.
